


Dance With Our Hearts On Fire (Cause Every Song Is Ours Tonight)

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The gateway to pupcake fluff, gay?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Neither woman planned this, but damn, it was the best unplanned moment their lives have ever experienced.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Dance With Our Hearts On Fire (Cause Every Song Is Ours Tonight)

well, I’ve never been here before... in this fandom. But, there’s so many amazing people in it. Especially the PupCake discord. Thanks for the encouragement, guys! This ones for you.

* * *

  
One place Patience Mount never thought she would be, not in a million years, was Gateways. 

A gay club a short enough walk from Nonnatus house that she didn’t have to worry about how she’d be getting home after however many drinks she allowed herself to indulge, but far enough that she knew that she wouldn’t see anyone she knew there. 

Today really hadn’t been the best day for Patsy. 

She helped deliver three babies, one, didn’t even come out alive. Another, died in the mother’s arms shortly after it was handed over and the third? It was currently okay, but bad things came in threes. 

She knew that even Sister Monica Joan had muttered it to her at one point- sure, the old woman had been talking about cakes and biscuits, but - it still applied. 

Sitting at the bar, a lit cigarette pinched between her fingers as she stared at the melting ice in her glass, she sighed. 

“Bad day?”

Patsy lifted her head and swallowed nervously. The most striking woman she’d ever laid eyes on stood before her and her tongue felt tied as her stomach erupted into a nervous butterfly filled enclosure. 

“Y-You-” Patsy cleared her throat before licking her lips and trying again with a slow nod. “You could say that again.”

“Bad day?” The other woman said, smiling softly, causing the redhead's lips to quirk at the edges. “Delia… Delia Busby.”

“Patsy Mount,” the redhead said, swapping her cigarette over to the other hand before taking the offered hand, meeting the sifted fingers sliding across her palms and a surprisingly firm grip as Delia gave her hand a shake. 

“So, Patsy. May I buy you a drink?”

“O-Oh, you don’t have to. I’m sure you have somewhere better to be.”

“I’m sure even if I did have elsewhere to be, it most surely wouldn’t be better than meeting you.”

A light tint covered the taller woman’s cheeks and as she doused her smoke, Patsy nodded. 

“Two more,” Delia said, gaining the bartender's attention.   
  


* * *

If you had asked Delia this morning what her thoughts on how today would end were, she never would have thought about slow dancing with a tall, very beautiful, redhead, who’s laugh made her heart skip and stutter.

A redhead whose lips tasted like rum and cherries - with a hint of coffee too?

She absolutely, definitely, a million per cent didn’t think that said redhead would be pinning her to a dark corner of the bar, kissing her into a frenzy. 

And even though she never guessed any of that would happen, she was very glad she’d have been wrong if hypothetically you had asked. Because she would have answered, “curled up in bed with a book and a drink.”

How she would have ended up coming out tonight was anyone’s guess. Sheer luck really. 

She’d heard about it, on the very down low, from a fellow gay who’d passed through Poplar a while before Delia moved here. 

She didn’t plan to come out tonight, she did almost keep walking home- but the soft lull of the music floating out the door as she walked by captured her and pulled her in like a fish on a hook. 

She didn’t plan on asking a gorgeous redhead if she’d like a drink, or being accepted for that matter. She didn’t plan on finding the strength to ask her to dance, but she did. And she was very glad she had. 

Patsy swayed her to the beat like she was one with the music. 

A noise floated up her throat as patsy’s lips pressed against her jaw and Delia's hands tightened on the redhead's hips as she soft moan popped from her lips. 

Patsy’s head shot up, eyes dark with need. 

“I-I apologise,” patsy said, making an effort to try and put at lease a few millimetres between them, but Delia had other ideas. 

She cupped the back of the taller woman’s neck and pulled her back in for a fiery kiss.

Plans or not, this night was turning out better than Delia could ever have imagined.

The song in the background turned to a slightly faster one, and, to calm both their racing hearts and minds, Delia pulled patsy back to the dancefloor with a laugh as they bumped into a table. 

As they danced, surrounded by other clearly happy women, patsy felt like her life had been waiting for just this night. This moment. This woman. 

As Delia looked up at her, patsy smiled and pulled her into another kiss before the song changed and they were back to swaying slowly, Delia's head resting on Patsy's chest, listening to the steady lulling beat of her heart. 

Truthfully, Delia felt like everything was right in her life now she was holding the redhead too.

* * *

Waking up to the sun blinding patsy wasn’t an unusual thing, but what was unusual, was the scent under her head. 

It wasn’t the detergent the nuns used on cleaning day, it wasn’t Trixie’s perfume when the blonde had gotten up and ready much earlier than either of their alarms. 

Her eyes drifted open and she frowned, inhaling deeply as she adjusted to being awake.

The weight against her was another definite indicator that she wasn’t at Nonnatus, in her bed, waking up to the ghastly faded-pink wallpaper. 

A soft noise made her lower her head slightly and nearly scare herself out of the bed until she remembered,

Delia wanted to walk her home, she wanted to walk Delia home -for both their safeties- Delia inviting her in for one last drink.

She saw the clock on the bedside table and thanked the lord that she wasn’t due on duty until after lunch tonight. 

Delia woke slowly, her arms tightening around Patsy’s waist, face nuzzling against her chest. 

The redhead silently laughed, a bright smile on her lips. 

Delia lifted her head with a confused look as whatever she was cuddling (usually it was a pillow or her blankets) started to shake.

“Goodmorning,” Patsy said softly.

Delia blinked, slowly extracting herself. 

“I’ve overstayed my welcome, I apologise,” Patsy said, pulling herself out of bed. 

“What? No, I just… you’re still here. You didn’t sneak out.”

“No, I fell asleep too, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, that was the best nights sleep I’ve ever had.”

“I’m not going to argue. It was definitely one of the best nights of sleep I’ve ever had.”

“Can I make you a coffee?” Delia asked, moving across the bed, grabbing the redheads hands. 

Patsy glanced at the clock again before smiling. 

“I have some time for that, and to learn more about you.”

Delia's cheeks tinted a little and she lowered her head. 

Patsy was quick to capture her chin, leaning on the bed as she raised her head back up and gave her a soft, reassuring, grounding kiss.


End file.
